


Hard to breathe

by imera



Category: Everwood
Genre: Bets, Coming In Pants, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hiking, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ephram never expected to lose, but he did. The trip he would take wouldn't only teach him a thing or two about camping, but also about himself, as well as Bright. It was the beginning of something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard to breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to try this pairing for so long, even if this fandom is almost dead.
> 
> I thought I wanted it to be a one-shot, but as soon as I started this I realised this could be a longer story. I don't know how long it might be, or how often I will post updates, but I really want to write this.

“Never climbed before?” Bright called down from the top. of the mountain.

Ephram looked up at the cocky teenager, planning to slap him as soon as he reached the top. “It’s not like there are that many mountains in the middle of New York,” Ephram replied, hoisting himself up by the help of the holes in the mountain. He wasn’t far from the top, but because he wasn’t used to vertical roads, it took him longer to reach his goal.

“Yeah, I guess stairs are the closest thing you have.”

“You better watch yourself, or you’ll regret it as soon as I reach the top.” Bright laughed before he walked away from the edge, leaving Ephram to himself.

Ephram couldn’t remember last time he’d done something as dangerous as he was doing right then, even if the height wasn’t enough to kill him, he still considered it high enough to be dangerous.

He should have listened to reason and not agreed to the bet with Bright, but he was so sure he’d win that he ignored the warning signs. He lost, and even if he knew he could refuse the challenge, Ephram didn’t want to be ridiculed because he was afraid. That was why he found himself on the top of the mountain during their Forth of July weekend, carrying his sleeping bag as well as food to last them two days in outdoor.

After what seemed like forever, Ephram finally made it to the top. Released that he hadn't’ fallen down and broke his back, even if it was impossible with the security lines, he lay down on the hard ground and stared at the sky.

He was able to lie there five minutes before the silence was interrupted by his so called friend, who thought it was fun to climb up a mountain.

“The tent isn’t going to set itself up,” he snickered. It was another part of the deal, Ephram had to set up the tent, a task Ephram dreaded almost as much as climbing the mountain. Taking a deep breath, accepting his fate, he stood up and followed Bright to the location he picked for their camp.

A tent was not complicated to set up, not really, but it was a challenge that proved itself to be harder to do alone, especially when Bright continuously laughed and made fun of his attempts.

Eventually he did finish, and could then relax. “How did I do?” Ephram asked, knowing Bright would most likely not be helpful.

“My father could do it in half the time it took you,” he replied, giggling as he reached for his backpack. Ephram pushed Bright and watched him fall over. Bright wasn’t affected by the attempt to hurt him and still laughed, increasing Ephram’s frustration.

“Ok,” Bright said, finally able to control his laughter. “I’m hungry.” Ephram smiled as he watched his friend pull out the dinner his mother prepared for them. “Go fetch some wood, I’ll find a suitable place to heat this.”

Being a new beginner in the arts of hiking, Ephram didn’t protest and walked into the forest in search for wood for the fire. “Make sure it’s dry!” Bright called behind him before laughing out loud again. Ephram thought of turning around and giving him the finger, but decided against it.

When his arms were full of what he presumed were dry sticks, he returned to the camp. There he found Bright on the ground with his eyes closed and hands across his chest, a straw sticking out of his mouth as he was dozing. Ephram thought about clearing his throat, but decided to wake Bright a different way that fitted the country boy.

Dropping all the sticks on top of Bright’s chest, he took a step back and watched Bright return from wherever his mind had travelled.

“What’d you do that for?” Bright shrieked as he pushed the sticks off him.

“It’s the only way I can hurt you out here,” Ephram replied and sat down next to the put he guessed was meant for the fire.

“True,” Bright replied and sat down next to Ephram, stacking the sticks in the pit. They continued to sit next to each other while waiting for the fire to be warm enough so they could heat the food Bright’s mother was so kind to send with them.

“How long til the fireworks start?” Ephram asked when their food was done.

“Two hours,” Bright replied and returned to his food.

While eating, they discussed everything they could think of, from family to how painful an ant bite was. When the food was consumed, Bright reached for his backpack again and pulled out four beers. Ephram accepted one even though he didn’t enjoy the taste that much, at least he could celebrate Fourth of July as well as having accomplished a tasks he never thought he had to do, like climbing a mountain and putting up a tent.

They finished the first bottle and opened the second, Ephram accepted that one as well, not wanting to give Bright another reason to tease him. Just as Bright finished his beer the fireworks started.

“Good timing,” Ephram said and took another sip of his own beer that wasn’t even half empty.

“Nah, they’re just celebrating me beating you at something else.” Bright joked and laughed. Ephram laughed as well, Bright might be annoying at times, but he did always keep his humour.

Up until then the trip was like any other hiking trip with two friends, but then things changed, and quickly.

Ephram noticed that Bright was looking at him, and instinctively turned around. There was a strange pause between them as they continued to stare at each other, the colourful fireworks show still going on. Then, almost out of the blue, Bright almost attacked Ephram, grabbing his head and pulling him into a kiss.

Strange things happened with Ephram’s body, he did not react as he thought he would if he ever ended up in an awkward situation like that, wanting to push him away and wash his mouth with 100% alcohol, not that he thought there was anything wrong with being gay.

He wished he could blame his strange feelings on the beer, but truth was that he barely felt the effect of the alcohol in his system.

Dropping his bottle, Ephram returned the kiss with a passion he wasn't aware he had, not towards another man at least. His body heat multiplied by a thousand while they kissed, lips rubbing against each other before they parted and tongues met.

Unable to think, Ephram reached for Bright’s larger arms and pulled him closer, loving the different taste and smell of Bright; it was nothing like when he kissed girls, but it was far from unpleasant. Wanting to taste more, Ephram pushed his tongue further into Bright’s mouth.

Bright replied by pulling Ephram closer, rubbing their hardening cocks against each other. “Fuck, Ephram,” Bright moaned and rubbed his crotch against Ephram again. Ephram gasped for air as the strange but familiar sensation of rubbing against something.

Moaning, Ephram pulled Bright closer, positioning himself so he would get as much pleasure as possible.

“Shit, Ephram, this is too much,” Bright said, pressing their cocks hard against each other before claiming Ephram’s mouth again.

Hearing Bright speak like that increased Ephram’s desire, and without thinking about it, he straddled Bright’s lap. Sitting on top of Bright allowed Ephram to be in control, something he discovered didn’t mind at all.

“Just like that,” Bright gasped, grabbing Ephram’s hips, forcing him to move in the direction he wanted. He loved the friction that happened between them, as well the feeling of being in control while he was controlled at the same time. The power made him confident, and without thinking about it, rubbed his bulge against Bright’s.

“Fuck,” he gasped, rubbing harder and faster until he felt the familiar sensation in his lower body part, especially around his balls.

“I’m going to come, really soon,” Bright admitted, digging his fingers into Ephram’s hips, helping him move.

It wasn’t until he was close that Ephram realised just how hard it was to rock back and forth.

“Ephram,” Bright moaned, louder than before he gasped loudly and a look that couldn’t be mistaken for anything but an orgasm crossed his face. Ephram stared at Bright, shocked, intrigued, and turned on. Unable to hold himself for much longer, he rolled his hips, increasing the sensation until he couldn’t hold himself any longer and came in his pants.

When the blinding effect wore off, and he could finally breathe normally again, he opened his eyes and stared at Bright who still lay beneath Ephram.

It didn’t surprise Ephram that after they came an awkward silence grew between them. Knowing there was no reason to continue sitting on Bright, Ephram rolled off. It was strange to move with a mess in his underwear, but he couldn’t undress right then, so he tried to ignore the mess.

It sounded as if Bright was about to say something, multiple times, but he never spoke. Ephram couldn’t blame Bright for his silence; he wasn’t even able to say something that didn’t sound absolutely ridiculous.

After what seemed like forever, the two got up and walked in different directions. Ephram made sure he had some paper with him so he could clean himself, something he was certain Bright was doing as well.

As soon as he was clean, or as much as it was possible, Ephram returned to the camp, where he just as quietly climbed in his sleeping bag. Bright entered the tent a few minutes after Ephram. Because he didn’t know what to say, Ephram continued to stay quiet.

Only once did they look at each other, before quickly turning away. Ephram wished he could say that he was more mature than he acted right then, but he’d never been in such a situation, with an outcome he never expected before. He wondered how long he’d been gay or bisexual, since he knew he liked girls.

Exhausted, he closed his eyes, his mind slowly drifting away.


End file.
